Radiography has long been considered an essential procedure in the fields of medicine, dentistry, and veterinary medicine. Today, there is a wide application of radiography for diagnosis and treatment.
Methods and devices using film cartridges are known in the art. Traditional methods and devices utilize periapical and bite-wing film packets. Periapical film packets provide a complete x-ray of a tooth from the crown to the root. Bite-wing film packets, on the other hand, are commonly used to detect interproximal cavities and do not require exposure of the root tips.
Filmless radiography methods and devices are also known in the art. Digitized dental radiography is a procedure for examining a patient's teeth using significantly less radiation than traditional film dental x-rays. The procedure uses a sensor that is placed in the patient's mouth, and a source of gamma radiation is directed toward the sensor. The sensor relates to pixels in an array which are influenced by the gamma radiation passing through the patient's teeth, and the pixels form an image which can be transmitted to a monitor for real-time viewing. One benefit of the procedure is that the amount of radiation needed to activate the sensor is far less than the amount of radiation that the patient is exposed to during the traditional film x-ray procedure. Another benefit is that real-time evaluation of images allows for repositioning of the sensor or acquisition of more images if needed without the delay associated with developing traditional film x-ray images. The images may have a higher resolution than traditional film x-rays and can be manipulated using software to zoom and contrast, making diagnostics more precise.
FIG. 1 shows a digital sensor that is used in dental radiography. A digital sensor also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,442 to Carroll. The sensors come in various sizes to accommodate different patients, and the sensor is connected to a cable that includes at one end a connection used to connect to a computer. When the sensor is exposed to gamma radiation, the sensing elements generate signals that are transferred to the computer to form an image. Suitable software converts the signal to this image, which may be processed and displayed on a monitor for viewing.
One disadvantage associated with the sensor is the possible damage that the sensor may incur upon insertion into the oral cavity of a patient. Moisture, biting, and other potentially damaging factors may damage or destroy the sensor when used intra-orally.
Another disadvantage associated with the sensor is the pain and discomfort that the patient may be incur when the sensor is used intra-orally. The edges and corners of the sensor may abrade the gums and soft tissues of the mouth, causing significant discomfort or even pain. Gauze and other sterile coverings wrapped around the sensor add bulk and may become loose from the sensor, causing the patient to choke.
Yet another disadvantage associated with the sensor is the need to sterilize the sensor unit after use. Sterilization with autoclaving or radiation processes may damage or destroy the sensor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective device for a dental x-ray sensor which is not only simple to use, inexpensive and effective, but, further, which can be readily applied and removed from the dental x-ray sensor and re-used when desired.